Angel, your mine
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: After Ariana tells James that she is pregnant with his child, he storms out, leaving her to feel the wrath of her crazy father for 4 months before he comes to her rescue. Do they get the happily ever after they want? Or is he too late?


**Again, something i have had for a while that I wanted you to read!**

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

I was sitting around in the living room of my house, reading Hush, Hush. This was my free time. It was still 2 hours before my dad got home from work and I would become his assistant in a way. I think the only thing more enjoyable than reading books in my life would have to be my boyfriend James. My dad doesn't like him At All. We try to sneak around whenever we can, though we have had a few close calls. Thankfully, my best friend Tessa is more than willing to cover for me. I heard a knock on the door. I don't know who would be here, since my dad wasn't suppose to be home for two more hours. I got up and answered the door. James stood in the doorway, and cussing under my breath, I grabbed his jacket sleeve and hauled him into the house. I did a quick visual sweep of the neighbor hood to see if anyone saw him on my door step, because I wouldn't put it past a few people to rat me out to my dad. I shut the door behind me and turned around, folding my arms over my chest as I saw James taking his jacket of, placing it on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"well hello to you too" he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"My dad could be coming home any minute, and I don't wanna get caught. So again, what are you doing here?"

"what, can't a boyfriend visit his girlfriend" he said, walking up to me and stroking a hand across my cheek, brushing some of my natural curls behind my ear. I blushed. I caught his smile in return. I sighed, I give in to him so easily.

"Fine, 15 minutes, but no longer."

He nodded before whispering in my ear, "why don't we move away from the windows, the neighbors don't need to see what we are doing"

I shuddered in anticipation. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him farther into the house and down a hall where there weren't any windows for the neighbors to spy through. James backed me up against a wall, bringing his mouth down to mine. I didn't object. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands roamed my body, moving up to my shoulders and pushing the straps of my shirt down off my shoulders. I heard the garage door open. I pushed James away from me.

"get in the closet, my dad is home"

James cussed and ran for the closet. I pushed it shut behind him.

"stay in the closet until I can get my dad to leave. don't move!"

I waited a moment to hear my dad's shoes it the hard wood.

"Ariana?" he called.

"Coming Dad" I called back, hurrying down the stairs. I almost ran into him at the base of the staircase.

"what were you doing upstairs sweetie?"

I repressed the urge to cringe. "I was just working on homework, don't worry daddy"

"no, I heard someone up there. Who is in the house Ariana?"

"No one daddy"

All of a sudden he placed his hands on my shoulders and shoved me to the ground. All I could do was pray that James stayed where I told him to. My dad stood over me now.

"Don't lie to me Ariana! I saw the jacket. Who the hell is in this house!"

"I just borrowed the jacket from a friend daddy. The car wouldn't start this morning and I had to walk. Someone saw me and lent me their coat because I was cold. I was going to return it tomorrow!"

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back against a wall, my head slamming back. I slumped in his arms slightly, feeling light headed. I saw James standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He ran over and pulled my dad off of me, shoving him back. "Get Your hands off of her!" he yelled.

I grabbed at his hands. "James! Stop it!"

My dad pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants. Cocking it, he pointed it at James, who had placed himself between me and my dad. I wrapped my arms around James' waist, attempting to pull him back behind me. I couldn't lose him.

"Guys! Stop!"

James gave me a cold look before glaring at my dad. "No. Not until your safe. He isn't going to hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here."

My dad returned the glare. "And you are going to stay away from my daughter. You have done nothing but put her life in danger."

"Dad! You can't keep him away from me!"

"and why the hell not! I'm your father! You have to listen to me!"

"no I don't! And do you know why!"

"Why Ariana! Enlighten me!"

"I'm pregnant!"

that got the room to silence. I felt James stiffen in my arms. He wasn't happy about this news.

My dads face fell. "your what?"

I took a deep breath and looked at James, who's eyes were slightly unfocused. "I'm pregnant dad."

That's when I saw the fire start burning in my dads eyes. He took an angry step towards James. "you just had to violate my little girl! You had to take advantage of her like that! You have no right to be under my roof! Get out! GET OUT!" he thundered. James didn't object. He didn't say anything. He just walked out. He didn't even turn back to face me. I felt the tears start stream down my face. how could he just leave me, when I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't understand. My dad looked at me.

"upstairs, and start packing. Now"

I didn't argue. I had no fight left in me. I went upstairs and packed my clothes, looking around my room for what I knew would probably be the last time.

~With James~

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I shoved the door open at my house, slamming it back against the wall so hard that the door knob on the other side made a hole in the wall. My friend Logan, who was sitting on the other side of the room, started. He must have seen the look on my face, because he got up and walked over to me, concerned.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked

I shook my head. "Shes pregnant. I got her pregnant." I placed my head into my hands and slid down the wall. I can't believe I let that happen. Logan took a couple of steps back, a look of shock tattooed on his face. "Before or after" he asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "before, man, before"

"well where the hell is she now! You are still assigned to her!"

I raked my fingers up through my hair, feeling frustrated. "Just give me a day or two, okay. I need to think things through." I told him, before striding out the door. I went out to the park, my favorite place to think, to just get away. I heard my name being called. Looking up, I saw Tessa running up to me.

She paused in front of me, catching her breath. "Have you...seen...Ariana?"

I stood up. "Why? What happened to her?"

"I went over to her house to work on our Spanish project and it was locked up and dark, no one was home. Someone is always home after school. I was just wondering if you saw her."

I strode off in the direction of her house, Tessa trailing on my heels. A half an hour later, we got to her house. Tessa ran in front of me and turned the knob, nothing happened. Placing an arm around her waist I pulled her back and took a deep breath. I kicked the door in, or at least destroyed it enough that I could tear it down with my hands. "Ariana!" I yelled. No response. Tessa took off into the house, searching through the rooms. I pulled out my phone, and tried Ariana's cell, my one chance to find my girl and the mother of my child.

~With Ariana~

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

I watched the dark shapes move outside my window as my dad drove us down the freeway. The tears had eventually stopped falling from my eyes, but my nose still sniffled. My hands were tied behind my back, my dads way of keeping control over me. The silence in the car was tense. I hated that I was being kidnapped by my own father, and I was a month pregnant to top it all off. It was almost as if my life couldn't get any worse. My phone rang then, belting out Yeah 3X by Chris Brown, James' ringtone. I cringed as my dad grabbed my phone and held it up to his ear.

~phone Convo~

Dad- well, well, well. What do we have here?

James- where is Ariana?

Dad- awe, is someone upset?

James- of course I am upset! You took everything away from me!

Dad- hey, you did that to yourself. Do I need to remind you why you fell?

James- it doesn't matter whether or not I fell! She is still mine to protect! She was never reassigned! Now where the hell are you taking her!

Dad- don't rush me boy, you know I have the cards in my favor. I hold the life of your 'assignment' and child in my hands.

James- *venomously* your sick. Your a sick man! You would kill your own flesh and blood if it meant hurting me? That's sick!

Dad- but that is the way it works. Your family, your choice.

James- I don't care if she is pregnant or not! I dont care if I have to travel to the ends of the earth just to find her!

Tessa- *in the background* Ariana is what!

James- *to tessa* shut up!

Dad- well, I have to go-

James- just let me talk to Ari, just once.

Dad- *to Ariana* do you want to talk to your baby daddy?

Ariana- *tears streaming down her face, shakes head yes*

Dad- to bad, she doesn't want to talk to you. Bye!

Ariana- *screams* WHAT! JAMES, NO!

Dad- *hangs up*

~end convo~

Tears began to make their way down my cheeks once again. I glared with all the hate inside of me at my dad. Like I had any right to call him that anymore.

"Why the hell would you do that! He just wanted to talk!"

"No, he wanted to trace our call, so he could find you. I won't have him interfere in our lives anymore."

"You just want to take away the best thing that has happened to me since mom died! You don't care about me at all! All you have done is abuse me since she died, and now you want to say that the one thing that made me happy is ruining my life! I think not!"

"what? Didn't he tell you that he was responsible for your mothers death?" he looked in the rearview mirror at me. "judging by your expression, I think not. He killed her Ari. James killed your mother."

~four months later, abandoned warehouse~

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

The concrete floor was hard against my back. I blinked against the pain that was burning through my skull. I didn't have any good sense of time anymore. All I ever knew was that my dad would beat me until I blacked out, then wait for a few hours after I woke to come and beat me again. I shifted so that I was closer to a sitting position, cringing and suppressing a scream as the iron manacles ground farther into my wrists, bursting some of the blisters that had accumulated there. I looked down at my stomach, which had clearly begun to show that i was pregnant, thinking about how my baby was doing. If I was barely surviving, how was he. I was growing weaker by the day, feeding became less frequent, and I found myself going hungry more and more often. I looked towards the door as I heard commotion coming from the other side. Yelling and the sounds of a scuffle came through. I heard my name being yelled. Over and over again. My throat was raw, so I couldn't talk, I couldn't let them know I was here. The locks inside my door clanked and eventually the door was shoved inward. James filled the entrance, his voice dripped with relief as my name fell from his lips. I cried out, getting my legs under myself and pushing towards him, but the manacles kept me in place, catching me before I got too far. I cried out in pain as they dug deeper into my arms. James ran forward and caught me as I slumped back down towards the ground. He sat me down into my knees, hugging me to his chest. He pulled away from me, his arms reaching behind my body still.

"Stay here until I come back for you. Your going to be alright Ariana."

There was a sound of metal protesting before one of the manacles fell off my wrist. Had James just broken it apart by hand? My mind was over whelmed, I couldn't handle anything else. I barely heard James calling my name as i collapsed into his arms, I wasn't fully unconscious though, I could still hear some things. I heard James calling to his friend Logan, along with more metal breaking within his grip. All I could do was listen as he talked, wondering what in the world he meant.

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I cussed as Ariana collapsed into my arms. I got my fingers to grip around the last manacle that was around her wrist and tore it off. I turned around and called for Logan. I need him to watch her as I finished off her dad, if he wasn't already dead. Logan ran in breathing hard, only to take a couple of steps back away from us, shaking.

"Dude, she doesn't have long. Neither of them do."

That only made me hold her tighter in my arms. "Don't say that! Okay, they're going to make it! Just stay here with her while I finish off that monster"

"no need, he's done, let's get out of here, before anything else goes wrong" his eyes flashed to Ariana. I picked her up in my arms and we both took off for the car, Logan climbed in the front and started the car while I climbed in the back with Ariana. She was breathing weakly in my arms, and I curled her protectively against my chest. Logan's hands clenched on the wheel. He was struggling, that much was easy to see. He couldn't deny what he was.

"Logan, dude, if you can't handle this let me know. I will take her and leave. Just let me know if you can't handle the temptation."

He shot me a look through the rearview mirror. "You wouldn't be able to stand it either if you were an angel of death standing next to a girl and her unborn child who are essentially dead. Don't talk to me. This is all your fault this is happening. If only you hadn't gotten assigned to an on earth job. If only you hadn't dragged me with you. If only you hadn't fallen! If you hadn't made love with her, you would still be an archangel right now! We wouldn't be having this problem." His eyes were burning with rage. I killed the car mentally and jumped out of the back, we were only a mile from my house. Pulling Ariana tighter into my arms, I full out ran, getting her out of the open. Bursting through the door, I went up stairs and laid her in my bed, getting to work at trying to heal her wounds. Once I was finished and she was as stable as she will ever get, I sat down next in a chair next to the bed. I fingered my archangels necklace that was hanging around my neck. It warmed suddenly in my fingers and I looked up to see Tessa standing in the doorway. I had to do a double take on her, had I really missed her wings the first time I saw her? Well, I couldn't have missed them now. They glowed from their place on her back surrounding her with a white light so gorgeous, it reminded me of my time in heaven as an archangel. She unlatched an archangels necklace from around her neck and slowly walking up to me, clasped it around my neck, taking my old one off. She took my old one in her hands and closed her eyes. I had no idea what she was doing with it, but a bright white light emitted from her hands. She opened her hands to reveal a simple chain with a black angels wing on it, which she clasped around Ariana's neck. Ariana took a deep breath in once it rested on her chest, the first deep breath I had heard her take all night. I looked up at Tessa, who backed away a few steps and made a sign of the cross with her hands over Ariana. Then she walked around behind me and touched my wing scars, and pulling her hands away, she created a pair of wings stretching out from my back. I looked back at her shocked. I didn't understand why she gave me my wings back. She walked around in front of me and placed a hand on my forehead. She spoke to my mind. "It's about time you got these back" she smiled slightly before turning around to Logan, who was standing in the door way. She took his hand and spread her wings, the two of them soaring up into the sky. I smiled, looking down at Ariana, who was smiling peacefully, her breathing stronger and more rhythmic, her heartbeat picking up. I stroked her cheek, knowing she is finally in good hands.

~Three weeks later~

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

I stirred uncomfortably, stiff for staying in the same position for a while. I wondered how long I had been out, since the ground underneath my skin was different, softer, more welcoming. I felt fingers smooth across my jaw line, my collarbone. They were gentle, a barely there presence. A shocking change from the cold hard hands of my father, like I had any right to call him that anymore. I was brought into a greater sense of awareness once I felt a pain in my abdomen. My baby! I thought that something was wrong, but the pressure was light and irregular, almost as if...my baby were moving inside of me. I smiled at the thought. My baby was alive, and so was I. The fingers trailed down my arm, stoping to hold my hand. I tried to open my eyes to see who was attached to the set of fingers running over my skin. The last moments I had before I blacked out were blurry, but I remember James was there. When I did get my eyes to open, the lighting in the room was scarce, only lit by a couple strategically placed candles. I tilted my head to the side, and saw James sitting in the chair next to me, his fingers stroking the back of my hand. He looked at me when I tried to speak, placing a finger gently over my mouth, before moving to stroke my cheek with his hand.

"Just relax Ari. Your okay, your safe now. Your out of harms way, nothing is gonna hurt you anymore." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes again, there was something about him now, he was more serene than i seen him in a while. I pushed myself up on my elbows, and scooted back so I was closer to sitting upright, but I was leaning against the pillows that were stacked behind me. James flipped around in his chair, so he was facing me. Folding his arms on top of the back of the chair, he rested his chin on them, eyes drinking me in. The look was unnerving, the way he looked at me. My clothing wasn't in the best of shape, still the stretched camisole and shorts that I had been in when I was imprisoned, my hair was probably greasy and my face bruised. And yet he still looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I folded my hands over my bulging stomach, feeling the baby kick where I laid them. James pushed the chair forward, laying his hand on top of mine. He smiled up at me.

"the baby kicking?"

I shook my head yes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine. I leaned into the kiss, but James was quick to pull away. His eyes bore into mine, like he was looking for something there. I looked back, knowing I needed answers. I needed to know what he was.

"What are you?" my voice barely audible and scratchy, unused. He looked away from me.

"How did you save me? What did you do to my dad?" my voice growing stronger with each question. He turned back to me, he face soft. He stroked my face with his hand.

"What do you remember Ari? What do you remember from that day?"

I thought back, trying to push through the fuzziness in my mind. I closed my eyes to focus more.

"I don't remember much, it's all really fuzzy. I know you were there. You came into my room, you saved me. I heard some sounds like a fight. Someone was fighting my dad. You broke the iron manacles that were around my wrist." I looked up at him, voice shaking. "You and Logan were arguing. It was over me. He said he was an Angel of death. That you had been an archangel, but you fell because we made love. Your not human. Yet, you are protecting me. Why? Why did you do that? Why did you make love with me, even though you knew you could fall?" I watched as he got up from his chair and paced the room, his hands running through his hair. I wondered what could possibly be running through his head, what he was thinking. What he didn't want to tell me.

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I ran my hands through my hair. How could I make her understand. I turned to look at her. She was watching me as I paced the room.

"what are you thinking?" I asked, for she had fallen silent watching me.

"I was wondering the same thing. Obviously I had guessed something right, and you are probably struggling thinking about how to explain everything else to me."

"your right. What do you want to know?"

"how much of what I said was true?"

"99% I would guess."

"so my what about my dad? What happened to him?"

"Logan, took care of him. I needed someone to distract your dad while I went looking for you. Apparently Logan took care of him and took him to the other side as well. You were more important than getting revenge. I needed to know you were okay."

"but that doesn't explain how you were able break the iron manacles. It doesn't explain the fact that you are a fallen angel. It doesn't explain why you fell." her lip quivered at the end. I walked back over to my bed and sat down on the mattress next to her. I brushed some of her curls behind her ear, looking into her eyes.

"When I first meet you, that was the day I was assigned to you as a guardian angel. Not exactly though. I don't age, so I have been the same age for years, I first saw you when you were 3. I was notified that I would be your guardian angel, which was the status I was at back then. Once you were close enough to the age I looked like, I integrated myself into your life, getting to know you better. Over the course of two years I rose through 4 ranks as an angel. I was an avenging angel when we entered our senior year. I was in love with you, ever since the beginning, but I had to be careful, the closer I got to the rank of an archangel, the more the real ones breathed down the back of my neck. I was finally promoted to an archangel two days before we made love. That was why I was gone for the week prior, I had things to deal with before I officially earned the rank, and it took longer than I wanted. Once I came back though, I realized that I couldn't ignore you any longer. I was deeply in love with you, just as much as you were in love with me, but I hadn't been able to show it to you. I made an impulsive decision that night. I heard stories that angels could make love with humans without posing any risk of pregnancy, so I decided to try." He pause and took a deep breath before continuing. "The archangels and avenging angels got me the next night. They had found out what I had done. I was stripped of my wings and banished to earth for good. Logan was angry because I was his one way to get back to heaven, and if I was banished, he was stuck here with me. And then I found out that you had become pregnant. I don't know how this could have happened, since you are human. Or at one point you were. But you have to be something other than human to carry an angels child. I was angry, so I left. Not knowing what was going to happen if I left. I didn't know that your father was going to kidnap you and abuse you. I spent every day looking for you, since you are still my assignment, even though I have fallen. I've been taking care of you here, hoping to save you, and our child, since Logan said you would have died if I didn't do something."

She looked away, eyes closed. I couldn't understand her reaction. I had just told her something completely crazy, and yet she wasn't freaking out on me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, trying to comfort her. With her eyes closed, she asked me one question in a quiet undertone.

"did you kill my mother?"

"No" the voice came from behind me. I turned to see Tessa standing there. I felt a moment of shock, how long had she been standing there? Ariana sat up more next to me.

"Tessa? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Tessa looked at me while she answered. But she wasn't answering Ariana's questions, she was answering mine.

"you wanted to know why we granted you your wings back. We gave them back after months of deliberations in an archangel council. You are at no more fault than any other angel. This event had happened on other occasions in the past, and the offending angels were not stripped of their wings and banished as you were. We also took into consideration that this wasn't some irrational lust that you felt. It was continuing. Your actions the night you found her were what made the final decision to give you your wings back. You tried to save her life as best you knew how. They sent me to return your wings and finish the job of healing her, since you and I had interacted on earth. And Ariana was reassigned after you fell, I was her new guardian angel, but I didn't do much, you essentially held that role. Once I found out you left, I had to go and find out if she was okay, but I found her house abandoned. That's when I came to find you, knowing you would be the only one who would know how to find her. I was negligent with my hands on role, even though I was an archangel and a guardian at the same time. You earned your wings back even before we could decide that they were never meant to be stripped. Congratulations James." she placed her hands in a steeple against her chest as she closed her eyes and bowed slightly to me. I looked back at Ariana, who was positively shocked that her best friend was an angel. Tessa looked at Ariana then.

"James didn't kill your mother. Your dad just said that to scare you enough not to like him anymore, which we both know isn't true. Your dad was a person we have been trying to get rid of for a while, he made a habit of capturing and torturing angels. Your mother was one such. She conceived a child with him, that is how you are able to carry James' child. You may not have your powers now, but you will get them, along with your wings, within the next year. Big things are in your future Ariana, big things." Tessa placed a hand on Ariana's forehead, another over her stomach. Muttering a couple incoherent words, she closed her eyes as a dull green light emitted from her hands. She backed away smiling. Bowing again before me, she launched herself into the skies once again. I looked at Ariana, who was looking after Tessa. I stroked Ariana's cheek again, getting her to look back at me.

"I wish I could find some way to show you my wings. To show you what they look like, but they are made of spiritual matter, and only angels and the like can see them." I flexed my wing muscles, allowing my wings to spread out slightly from my back. It felt good to have the muscles in use again. Ariana reached a hand out, awestruck.

"I can see them, and they are gorgeous James" her left hand touched the top of one of them, her fingers brushing along the edge until the tip. I held still, aware of how close she was getting to me. I opened my eyes to find her face right in front of mine, her lips just inches from mine. I closed the distance in an instant, my hand cupping her jaw while the other wrapped around her thick waist. I felt her lean into me, her arms snaking around my neck. I felt the baby kick against where I came in contact with her stomach, but that didn't seem to bother Ariana, she deepened the kiss, moving to straddle my lap. I pulled out of the kiss breathing heavy, nuzzling my head into her neck, my arms wrapped tightly around her. I felt her breathing heavily, her blood pulsing through the veins in her neck.

"I love you" I whispered into her neck, before kissing it lightly. Her arms tightened around me, pulling me back so we were both laying back on the bed. I rolled off of her and lay with her in my arms until she fell asleep, my wings spread protectively over the two of us. That was hopefully how we would stay, wrapped in each others arms, forever.

~a week later~

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

I walked next to James through the park, holding his hand. He wanted to show me the place that he enjoyed most in his free time, somewhere where he went to think. It was nice to finally experience some amount of summer weather after spending the majority of last week in bed, recovering from my injuries. I needed the sun, the warmth on my skin. James was content to walk at my pace, considering that I was 6 months pregnant and all. Eventually he pulled me over to a park bench, where he sat me down on his lap. I leaned against him as his arms wrapped around me. His lips brushed against my neck, trying to coax me into the same mood. I gave in easily, pulling his mouth up to mine and inserting my lips into his. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, one around my shoulders and one around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled him closer as well, my arms wrapping around his neck. He spread his wings out around us as well, creating an intimate space only the two of us could see. I pulled away and nuzzled into his neck, breathing heavier than I would like. The baby was kicking in my womb, kicking at wherever my body touched James'. His hand that was wrapped around my waist moved to rub my stomach, he squeezed my shoulders while placing a kiss on my forehead. I noticed, though, when his arms tightened protectively around me and he looked up at a figure standing in front of us. James folded his wings back and moved me to sit on the bench, so he could stand in front of me.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I am sorry to interrupt your day sir, but the archangels have called a council and request both your presences"

James tensed. Almost as if there was more to that message than what I was getting.

"you do realize that she is human, as well as pregnant. She doesn't have wings and I am unable to take her to the meeting safely in her condition. Tell them that we are unable to make the council and we will go to the next one after she has given birth."

"but sir, they are already gathered at your place, awaiting your arrival."

I pushed myself up onto my feet and walked up next to James, grabbing the hand that was closest to me in both my hands, hoping to calm him some. He looked down at me, eyes dark. I leaned against his arm some, my head down turned. I didn't like it when James was like this. He wasn't himself. I felt a deep breath roll through his body, and the knots that I was able to feel in his body loosened.

"we will be there when we get there. Okay. They will just have to be patient. Whatever they needed to tell us can wait until we get there."

The little man bowed and took off away from us, before disappearing from sight in the middle of a crowd. James pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head back, as of trying to dissipate a bad thought. I turned around and tugged on his hand, pulling him forward. He looked at me, the darkness leaving his eyes and a smile growing on his lips, before catching up and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

~20 min later~

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I led Ariana up the front steps of my house, worried about what would be waiting for us on the other side. From what I knew about archangels, they never convened on earth, so this had to be something important. I turned around and placed my hands on Ari's shoulders, looking in her eyes.

"Stay behind me, Okay? I have no more clue what is going on here than you do. And for some reason this doesn't give me a good feeling. I don't wanna lose you, alright. I love you." I bent down and touched my lips to hers. She didn't kiss back. I pulled away and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I turned and unlocked the door, and pushing it open, I walked in, before turning and extending a hand to Ariana. She took the hand and I helped her up the final step into the house. I turned around to see what was waiting for us as Ari closed the door. No one was there. I reached back and took Ariana's hand, keeping her close to me as I pulled her behind me through the house.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" no answer. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Ariana screamed behind me. I spun to see a group of men have their arms around her. I started to lunge for her when something struck me from behind. It didn't hurt, but it struck me right where my wings connected to my back, I collapsed for the ground. The last thing I heard was Ariana screaming my name.

~a time later~

I blinked my eyes open, my body held the oddest sensation, like it didn't wanna move. My surroundings were dark, except for a small screen in front of me. Forcing my eyes to focus, I looked closer at the screen. Ariana was gagged and bound to a chair, with a group of men with automatic weapons surrounding her. I tried to pull myself up, but I was bound to a chair as well. I fought as hard as I could against the restraints, my only focus was to Ariana on the screen. All of a sudden, the screen went blue. I froze. Foot steps approached from behind me, before a menacing face appeared before my own.

"well well well, what do we have here?" he hissed.

"let her go, she has done nothing wrong." if anything else, I had to get Ariana out of this unscathed.

"I think not. You see, angel" he sneered the word, " she has something I want. Something I need."

I went cold. He was going to take Ariana and mine's child away from us. I fought against the restraints again.

"its of no use boy. These restraints have held stronger than you, and you have no chance of getting to her. That is why we set you up with this, so you can watch the whole thing. Enjoy" he cackled out a laugh on his way out of the door. I tore at the restraints with all I had, but only had managed to tip my chair over on its side before using my wings to right myself. I allowed myself to cry, I was going to lose everything that ever really meant something to me. Even though I lived for so long before meeting Ari, I can't remember any of it, her presence eclipsed everything. I don't know how long I sat like that, but I started when a hand came down on my shoulder. Tessa moved in front of me, a finger over her mouth signaling me to remain quiet. I let more tears fall, if she had reached me, the others had to be heading for Ariana, they could save her. She touched my forehead with her fingertips.

"Michael and the others are here. Ariana is going to be in good hands. They sent me to find you. Everyone else is searching the other areas of the building." she pulled her fingers away and walked around to undo the restraints on my wrists. As soon as one was free, I went to work on one of my ankles. As soon as I was fully released, I took of, running towards where my pull from Ariana was leading me. I heard Tessa scramble to keep up behind me. I spread my wings as I entered a larger room and soared down to the level below. I ran through one of the doors and ran into Michael, our leader. I cautioned him silently and took off again, hearing their muted footsteps behind me. I slid to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. She was in there, I could feel it. Michael turned and spoke to all of us.

"We have to get James in there first, since he is her guardian, his wings are the only ones that will be able to protect her. This room opens up to a second level, James and Tessa, you go in from the top while we come in from this level. We have to watch each others backs, while still detaining everyone here."

Michael was interrupted by Ariana screaming from inside. I spread my wings and launched myself up through the ceiling. As soon as I was up there, I thrust my hands out and blasted the wall out, pushing myself into the room along with the rubble. I tucked my left wing in and spiraled out of the debris and dove for Ariana. I landed in front of the chair she was tied into and wrapped my arms around her, throwing one wing above our heads while spreading the other around our bodies. Ariana cringed and struggled as I put my arms around her before she realized that I was the one who held her. She relaxed into my arms as the rubble came down around us and onto my wings and exposed back. I groaned involuntarily as some of the larger pieces struck my wings, my most vulnerable spot. As soon as the rubble stopped falling, Tessa pushed through my wings and started untying Ariana's wrists. I knelt down and started at her ankles, tucking my wings against my back. Ariana fell into my arms sobbing once the last of the ropes fell off of her body. I held her close and spread my wings around us once again, protecting her from what was going on in the room. After a few minutes, someone tugged on the tips of my wings. I tucked them back in, and looked up to find Michael standing over us. He extended a hand to me and Ariana. I grabbed his hand and pulled Ariana up with me, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. I kissed the top if her head as she leaned against my side. I surveyed the room around me. Ariana and I stood in the center of a huge rubble field, while other angels on the other side of the room were walking, or carrying in some cases, the people who had held us hostage. I swung Ariana up into my arms and with one large pump of my wings, got us out of the rubble. Ariana curled up against my chest, eyes closed, breathing heavy. At first I thought it was due to the moment of being airborne, but then I heard a soft snore out of the back of her throat. I strode out of the room, holding her in my arms, ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to me. Michael came up to me right before I got out of the building, stopping me.

"you did good today James. You don't know how proud all of us ranking archangels are of you. That is why we are ranking you. Noesha is now becoming a guardian, looking for something less gruesome than what we have been doing over the last few days. You get to be a 3rd rank Archangel. Congratulations." I stood awestruck. This couldn't be happening. I bowed my head.

"thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me."

He stroked Ariana's cheek lightly. She murmured lightly, stirring slightly in my arms.

"You found a good mate. I don't think anyone has ever found what you have in this one girl. I haven't even found it yet. She doesn't realize how lucky she is to have you. Do what you have been. Hold her close and never let her go." he tapped the side of my head. "And if separated, you will always be pulled towards her. Now, take her back to your place. She has a lot going on in her life and shouldn't be stressed anymore. She has greater responsibilities to deal with than being tied up every couple of months."

I bowed my head again and strode out to my car, which was parked and running on the side of the street. I placed Ariana in back when I saw Tessa in the drivers seat.

"climb in, I know the way to your place. Relax." and that is what I did, with Ariana asleep and well within my arms, it was easy to relax. Knowing that both she and our baby were okay was enough.

~Three months later~

.:Ariana's P.O.V.:.

James and quite a few of his Archangel friends were all hanging around the house today, messing up what I had spent so much time cleaning. As James sat down next to me on the sofa, l leaned into him. At this point, I could understand why it took someone who was more than human to carry the child of an angel. I was massive, I almost looked like I was having twins, even though I am only carrying one child. James wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, while my hands moved unconsciously up and down over my swollen and sore belly. I noticed all the other archangels begin to move out of the room, probably by some mental order by James, or maybe just wanting to give us a little privacy, but my mind wandered toward the first option more than not. James leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Any day now, huh?"

"any day now." I repeated. He placed his hand over one of mine, before tipping my chin up so he could place his mouth to mine. As soon as our lips met, the baby began kicking again. I had become accustom to the pressure, but James still moved his hands over my stomach. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me, knowing this would be one of the last times I would get to experience him like this while I was pregnant, but also not being able to wait to get the baby out so i can get more of him later. James may have realized this to, because instead of pulling away from me when i pushed deeper into a kiss, he deepened it as well, his arms guiding me back so I am laying down in the sofa, his body moving around mine. A shudder of pleasure ran through both of our bodies, creating an irresistible sensation. That was until.

"ugggh!" I groan, pulling away from James.

"Ariana?" he looked at me concerned. He had every right to be.

I grabbed my stomach as another pain shot through my abdomen. Groaning, I arched my back in pain.

"the baby is coming" I managed to spit through clenched teeth. James placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back, spreading his wings over us. When he pulled his wings back, the atmosphere had changed completely, from a simple living room to somewhere completely white. People were around me in an instant, pulling me away from James. I reached out for him, but another pain through my abdomen cut me short. Everyone else got me up onto a hospital bed and took me away. I surrendered to what they were doing, allowing them to take me away, away from James.

~12 hours later~

.:James' P.O.V.:.

I stood from my seat outside the room where they were keeping Ariana and paced again, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe they wouldn't let me in to see her. All of a sudden, I heard crying coming from inside of the room. I turned around to see Michael open the door and usher me in. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I walked in.

"Congratulations James. You have a healthy baby boy." that brought a smile to my face. Tessa was standing holding my child next to Ariana, who was still lying in the bed, eyes closed breathing heavy. I took my child from Tessa, and shifting his weight to one arm, I sat down in the chair next to Ariana and stroked my hand across her hair line. Coaxing her to look at me. She opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling once her eyes shifted to the baby in my arms. I planted a kiss on Ariana's forehead before touching my forehead to hers, my hand resting on the back of her neck.

"I love you Ari, so much. I am sorry I wasn't here with you today, but you did great Ari, we have a healthy baby."

I pressed my lips to hers quickly before pulling away. She smiled up at me. Sitting up against the wall behind her, she held her arms out to hold the baby. I moved and sat down next to her before placing the baby in her arms. She held him close and placed a kiss on his head. He stirred in her arms. Placing an arm around her shoulders, I extended my other hand towards the baby, placing my index finger into his outstretched hand. He gripped it tightly.

"so what are we going to name him?" I looked at her. Ariana stared at his face for a while, a contemplative look on her face.

"Christopher," she whispered quietly. "We should name him Christopher. What do you think?" she looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her, my lips parting with hers. I felt her breath in my mouth. Ignoring the audience that was surly still in the room, we kissed each other, long and slow. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"I love it, it fits. Christopher. Any middle names?"

"Michael" she said, looking at the name sake while she said it.

I smiled as I looked back at michael as well. He had quite the look on his face. I laughed. "Christopher Michael Maslow it is. Are you ready to go home?"

Ariana looked up at Tessa, almost as if she needed permission. Without saying anything, the angels and archangels that were in the room moved into a circle, holding hands and spreading their wings around us. The next thing we knew was that we were sitting on my bed in my room. I picked Christopher up out of Ariana's arms, ignoring the look she gave me.

"Your tired, you've had a much longer day than I've had. Just go ahead and relax, go to bed and get some sleep. I will take care of Christopher and get him to fall asleep. I will join you later." I bent down and kissed her before leaving the room and heading down to the living room. I sat down on the sofa with Christopher squirming slightly in my arms. I gave him my finger to hold onto. He gripped it with both hands, swinging it around. I laughed after he placed my finger in his mouth. Eventually he calmed enough that I could take him up to bed. I walked up to our room and placed Chris in his crib. I turned to go and lay next to Ariana when something caught my eyes. Wings were manifesting themselves onto her back. I stood still until they finished shimmering and glowing before I went to go and see what happened. The wings on her back were brittle and frayed, needing a lot of care before they were in good enough shape to be of any real use, but as I ran my fingertips over the bones in them, they glowed slightly and repaired themselves, becoming strong, vibrant wings. Smiling to myself, I guided her wings to tuck against her back and laid down next to her. We both are where we are meant to be, next to each other. I wrapped my arms around her now delicate frame. Pulling her in close, I whispered in her ear.

"Angel, your mine, forever and always."


End file.
